


Born to Die/向死而生

by RabbitBookman



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitBookman/pseuds/RabbitBookman
Summary: 在遥远的未来，我们必定会再次相见。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Born to Die/向死而生

01.

  


我叫黑羽信之，是一家公司的小职员，目前正在我父亲的老宅里为他整理遗物。

他是在一星期前去世的。前一天晚上通电话时告诉我说自己感冒了吃了药就会休息，但当我第二日上午去探望他时发现他已经在那张床上永远地睡着了。很奇怪不是吗，明明只是一点小小的毛病却能夺走一个老人的生命，但医生在检查尸体后表明父亲只是正常的死亡。再看看他脸上安详的神情，我觉得父亲在睡梦里似乎并没有迎接死神而是奔赴了一场宏大的典礼。

作为一个终年为73岁的老人来说父亲他实在的算不上长寿，但他去的时候也并没有遭受什么痛苦折磨，我想这大概也算得上是种幸福了。

我向公司申请了为期一周的假期来处理父亲的身后事。前几天举办完葬礼时一位姓服部的老先生告诉我务必为父亲整理遗物，“我觉得作为他唯一的直系亲属，你应该了解他原本没有说过的事情”。自称是父亲生前老友的服部先生这样说着，握着我的手突然用力紧了紧。

虽然不太明白他的那番话，但我还是让服部先生放心，告诉他即使不这样说我也会去的。于是等葬礼结束后，我便驱车回到了这栋父亲居住了大半生同时也是我度过了整个少年时期的老宅子。

我到达时是下午三点一刻，打开大门一股淡淡的霉味扑面而来，不过是半月左右没有人活动，老房子里便充满灰尘，有些沉闷死气。阳光投进玄关时我能看见细小的颗粒被带起在空气中上下浮沉，却照不透更深处的黑暗。

还真是阴沉啊……我这么想着，连鞋也没有换就进了屋。房间里布满了灰尘，踩在鞋底发出嘎吱的轻响。

父亲从没请家政打扫过屋子，即使是我搬出去住后也是由他一个人来整理家务，也罢，估计这房子以后不会再有人住，我也就懒得去清扫了。简单把我原来睡的那间房收拾出来，我就去了书房，想看看需要整理哪些东西。

我的父亲，名叫黑羽快斗，在我看来本质上是个毫不正经的人。

从我记事起，他总爱和我抢电视的遥控器，原因是我要看动画而他的魔术节目马上也要开始。他常常会教给我些简单却讨人喜欢的小魔术，说什么“男人就应该有些牢牢俘获妹子芳心的本事”。爱抢我的零食吃，尤其是巧克力，抢不到还要和我撒泼打滚。而且他还怕鱼，从小到大我就没去过几次夏日祭，原因是要路过几次那个捞金鱼的摊子。

好吧，说是父子，严格算来我和他相处更像是朋友或者哥们儿。父亲从未过多干涉过我的私人生活，他尊重我绝大多数的选择。如果事情还算重大，他会让我多做考虑，拿不定主意再向他询问。实话说我很享受这种亲近但绝不逼迫的关系，能活得那么无忧无虑也是幸亏了父亲。

但就是这么一个不正经的人，幼年时我却常见他坐在通向后院的回廊上，沉默地望着夜晚的天空。有时我会轻轻跑到父亲身边坐下，他却像没发现我似的，依然对着遥远的银河出神。

“在想什么呢？”

我歪过身子，盯着父亲仰起的侧脸问。到这时他才如同从梦中挣扎着惊醒般，眨两下眼，偏头看向我。“星星啊。”他伸手揉揉我的头，“看起来闪耀的星星，其实很可能早就消失了啊。”

那还是夏天，时常有烟火大会举行。大片礼花在天空炸开时的光芒掩盖了行星的闪烁……还有父亲眼里一闪而过的，寂寥？

唉唉，逝者已矣，现在还有别的事要做，打起精神来啊黑羽信之。我揉揉脸，让自己回神。好吧，看看这里有什么可以收的。挽起袖子，我站在房间正中环顾四周满满当当的书柜，总觉得要收拾出来是个大工程。

说起来，父亲似乎曾经告诫我不要老到书房来？应该是有他很重要的东西在这里吧。我挑了一下眉毛，心说着这次就原谅我吧老爸，一边开始翻箱倒柜。当我打开书桌脚边那个柜门时，一沓纸从里面哗啦散了出来。

我俯下身子去看，柜子里还有一个纸盒和一本封皮全黑的笔记本。哇，还真是塞得满呢。这么想 着，我把东西全都拿出来，开始逐个检查。

随手捡起一张纸片，上面只写了一句话：“白马真是世界第一的大蠢货。”我一下笑喷出来，难道这就是父亲重要的东西，小孩子说坏话般的语句？大概是父亲学生时代留下的。这样看来，他还是个念旧的人嘛。

等等……这个姓看着眼熟，服部先生好像提到过这么个人名。

“如果你知道了一个名叫白马探的人，不必惊讶。那是个与你父亲关系匪浅的男人。”

我猜那人或许是父亲的至交。但这张纸条怎么看都是在骂人……有的友谊就这么奇怪。总之看看笔记本里写了什么，我也不管地板上厚重的灰尘直接盘腿坐下。

随手翻到笔记本中间的部分，印入眼里的是一排日期，我挠头，这大概是日记吧。念叨着“莫怪莫怪”，便开始往下阅读。

  


  


02.

  


X月10日

今天到医院复诊，陪白马去的。

为白马做诊断的是神经科主任。他拿着那叠化验单肌电图研究很久，又问了许多包括生活作息、饮食习惯、家庭遗传病史的问题，可到最后还是没告诉我们这究竟是什么病症。只是建议白马随诊，等到三个月后再重复体检和肌电图。

回家时我忍不住抱怨了一句：“也不知道这些医生是干嘛的，连病情都没个准话。”

白马却让我不要着急，说什么“这也是为了诊断严谨”。笑得一副轻松悠闲的模样，像去医院跑了好几趟的那个人不是他。

我问他难道不会担心吗？这时他把从车站旁小店里买的冰水递给我，说：“不担心是假的。不过等确切结果出来了才能为将来做打算啊，黑羽君。”

“是啊是啊，大侦探道理倒是看得通透。”我也只好跟着笑，“无论好坏都要向前看不是？”

我仰头喝了一大口水。在盛夏午后冰水顺着喉咙滑进胃里，沁凉扩散至燥热四肢的感觉真是绝妙。

晚饭后我一直用电脑查白马的身体到底出了什么毛病。白马把手头的案子处理好后，他跑来我身边，“黑羽君是打算转行当医生了吗？”

我白他一眼，说要不是为了你老子才懒得看这些，明明每个字拆开都看得懂，连在一起感觉像我的智商都被清零了一样弄不懂意思。

“那你看明白什么没。”白马揉我的头发。

我想吓吓他，故作深沉地思考了一会儿，才转过视线看他。“喂白马，我看了好多资料，你不会是得了……帕金森吧？”

白马抬了抬眉毛，摸着下巴说：“那我要想麻烦黑羽君以后能照顾我，而不是嫌弃我跑掉啊。”

我哈哈笑他，说你不会真信了吧，放心啦我不嫌弃你的。

他说但愿如此，然后就去洗澡了。

白马身体出现的异样第一次显现出来是在半年前。某天下午他在泡茶时将那个精致茶杯打碎时，我以为他仅仅是不小心而已，还笑着问他是不是家里太有钱所以失手打烂的都是上等茶器。

他笑得无奈，耸了一下肩说可能是最近接的案子多了有些劳累，等再过一阵都处理好就能休息了。

我说过度劳累小心肾亏，啧啧那大好青年不就废了吗可惜啊可惜。

不等我继续调侃白马就塞了瓣苹果到我嘴里，拍一下我的头说，啊呀黑羽君何必担心，我还会在床上亏待你么？

我哈哈笑起来，光天化日说这种话你也不怕被警察抓，真是衣冠禽兽。白马凑过来轻轻碰了一下我的嘴唇，说，在自己家里还会怕这些吗，反正只有我和你。

当时我们并没有当一回事，想着工作忙完多多休息就好。可是之后这样的状况出现次数越发频繁：白马把水杯打翻，好好握在手里的钢笔不知为何掉在地上摔坏了笔头，做饭时菜刀落偏差点把他的手指切下来……太多的事。

我们一直把这些当成是他不小心造成的，为此我还笑他年纪一点一点见长，却越来越跟个小孩一样要人担心。

直到半个月前，那天我们因为什么事特别高兴，我提议开打一场枕头战，白马说着“黑羽君还是个孩子啊”然后朝我扔枕头。打闹时不知道谁先绊倒，我和他摔在地上滚作了一团，我从白马身上爬起来时想要拉他，他却怎么也站不起来。

“左腿像消失了一样。”他仰面躺在地上，说这话时依然在笑，似乎是不想我担心。“没知觉。”

当时我吓呆了，还以为把白马给直接压成了瘫痪，幸好四十多分钟后他左腿的知觉又回来了。第二天我好歹让白马把手头的事放下，去医院做了全身检查，神经科的医生看过病历和CT图，让我们之后再去复查。

结果复查还不是没有准确答案，真是气人。现在这样，也只能等以后随诊了吧……

  


  


03.

  


我把日记唰啦翻了一遍，想确定是否真的出自父亲之手。从字迹看来，有些笔画变了样，不过跟记忆中父亲写出的字体相差无几。可是，父亲写他和一个男人，亲吻？……而且还同居了？面对这些突兀出现在眼前的信息，我一时间有些难以接受。

啊——真是，这种事请提前说一声也好，什么也不说是打算没人来找就让它尘封在柜子里直到化成灰吗？本来又不是大事，却连亲人也不告诉，父亲这样根本在否认以前的自己。家里从来只有我和父亲两人，他还怀疑我的人品会拿出去乱说？

秉持着不要和老人家动气的道理（再说都是已故的老人家了），我收起多余的心思。想来服部先生说得不错，只是我没理解那层意思，白马与父亲不是至交，而是恋人啊。

从中间看得没头没尾，我很疑惑他们是如何开始的。手中的笔记本很厚，却也被写得只剩几页白纸。父亲应该是一直用同一个本子来写日记，说不定能从前面寻得些蛛丝马迹。

翻页时我注意到父亲写日记字数变化很大，有时洋洋洒洒写满整张纸还不够，有时仅仅两段话就了结。而从日期变动来看，次数也不算频繁，三两天写一次或者久达一月都没动过笔。实在很随意，像个孩子，这倒是和他那个不正经的形象很符合。

“白马那家伙，喜欢这种话对着一个同性说出来，他是想整我还是蠢到不能理解这个词的意思！？之前说要亲手逮捕KID的也是他，明明知道我……”之后的内容被黑色线条粗鲁地画成一块脏兮兮的补丁。

  


看来那个人的表白对父亲的震惊还不小，这一页剩余部分全被“混蛋”两字填满，想想年少的父亲一脸或许气急败坏或许青涩害羞的表情，我忍不住勾起唇角。

这样的父亲于我来说像个才认识的人。在我面前他总是无所谓得有点吊儿郎当，淡然随性就像寺庙里看透世事的老和尚，就算我说他“笑得假死了跟狐狸一样”父亲也不生气，摸摸我的头说这习惯都是和别人学的要怪你就去怪那个人吧。

果然年轻时就该用来挥洒放纵啊，我想。

  


令人在意的其实是那个单词，“KID”。白马探要逮捕一个孩子；还是一只动物，小山羊？真是费解，我挠挠头发，或者是说一个代称叫基德的外国人。想了一会儿我决定求助于网络，毕竟无端的猜测永远得不到结果。

输入关键词后却并没有如意想中那样立刻找到有关白马探的资料，倒是有一位和他同姓的警视厅监督。尝试着将KID和警视厅一并输入搜索栏后，我大概确定日记里的说的是谁了。

“国际罪犯代码‘1412’，原名因为被潦草书写后被人误读为怪盗KID，一个充满传奇色彩的怪盗，拥有过人才智，精通易容、变声、逃脱术，以珠宝等各类贵重艺术品为目标，使用魔术手法进行犯案的超级盗窃犯。”

下面是一串“世纪末最伟大的魔术师”等等类似于夸赞的描写。看新闻图片，这位怪盗先生的追随者众多，人气颇高。

这看脸的世界。我叹气，鼠标继续向下滑，是有人整理出的怪盗KID时间表——第一次成功作案随机便被人熟知，而后却莫名消失了整整八年。复出后曾活跃过相当长一段时间，但最后一次作案距今也有近五十年时间。

没人知道他的作案目的和消失原因，至今生死不明的怪盗和他千奇百怪的高超手法或许已经成为一个传奇。

最后笔者在结束语里这样写道，给我一种自己在看一位伟人而非窃贼生平的感受。

算了，何必去深究这些呢。我翻到日记下一页，发现这与之前日期的时间跨度竟然长达几年。

  


“我想要和白马在一起。做出这样的决定很艰难，但是我不会后悔。

“这段时间他帮我的太多，直到那个组织的核心被摧毁都是他在我身边。我问白马这么做又是何必，他只说我心防太重，有些事其实不需要自己独自承受。最开始时我不信他，现在看来是我错了，有能依靠的人来分担，确实好过从前。

“我不想再次一个人。

“想找出杀害老爹的凶手也好成为KID也好，到现在就画下句号吧。名叫潘多拉的宝石从开始就不存在，老爹为了一个虚无的谎言丧命。而对于那些争夺它的人我却连愤怒的感觉都没有了，只有不值。

“怪盗KID是为潘多拉诞生，既然尘埃已定，那这个名字也没有存在的必要了。从今后起我只想作为黑羽快斗，为自己而活。

“和白马在一起绝不是因为感激他想补偿他什么，现在的我心里大概和他有着同样的感情。

“我愿意、我希望和他一同度过余下漫长时间的人生。”

……父亲到底还有多少秘密没说过呢，我无奈扶额。至于父亲曾经的一个身份是KID这件事，咳，当我之前腹诽那个怪盗的话不存在吧。看他的描述，白马探应该是很不错的人。也亏父亲坦率了这么一次，他才没有错过这个人。

可为什么从没听父亲提起过白马探呢？就算是分手了，这段感情也能作为最棒的经历收藏。

真是奇怪。

  


  


04.

  


X月13日

为什么会发生这样的事。我一直是个不信命的人，否则也不会干些常人看来近乎疯狂的事——查找父亲被害真相这事也好，还是爱上一个男人也好。可是对于白马现在的状况，我只能认为这是命运最恶趣味的作弄了。

那些并不明显的征兆最后还是成了真。

医生告诉了我们最终诊断结果，在并没满三个月的随诊时间的今天。十三号的星期五，看来本身就不是个好兆头。

依旧是神经科的主任，这次他的脸上没了以往让病人看了会放松下来的职业性随和的笑容。他把病历递过来时说“我很抱歉”，我觉得胃里有种被掏空了蜷缩起的难受。

但真正看到AmyotrophicLateralSclerosis和括号里肌萎缩侧索硬化症的译名，我依然感到难以接受。

“渐冻人症，不知道您是否了解过这个病情。”医生对坐在椅子上的白马说，他的肩膀骤缩了一下，“得这个病的患者，确诊后大概还会有三至五年的寿命。请一定做好心理准备。”

我只能将头转向一边，不去看白马的表情。我知道这个名称，在帕金森病下的资料延伸栏里，却没有仔细去看过。我以为这种病离我们太遥远，现在它却毫无预兆地出现在身边了。

医生向白马描述临床表现，说，初期只是感到疲劳和无力，之后会渐渐进展为全身肌肉萎缩和吞咽困难。最后产生呼吸衰竭。

“那么这不会影响我的思考吧。”沉默几秒钟后，他这么问。

大概觉得他是个怪人吧，生死关头还在想这些无关紧要的事。医生说：“不不，只是对运动神经产生危害。换句话说，患者会一直保持清醒的神志，看着自己的四肢衰竭直至死亡。”

后面的话我听不下去，转身到诊室外透气。

大脑能够灵活运作时身体却一点点不听使唤，每天都感受死亡的接近。那会是什么感觉，我想不到。

为什么偏偏是白马呢？我不明白。

他是那么骄傲的一个人。他那么热爱追逐，追逐那只暗夜里翱翔于高空纯白的鸢。

他愿意为了一个案子四处奔走，搜集证据。甚至不眠不休只为找出那个不知依存于何处的真相。

他热爱着生活中的一切。闲暇时泡一杯茶，翻开一本书或卷宗，细细品味字句行列交错的美感。

我知道他最爱的便是思考，任何有趣的迷题他都愿意充满兴趣地去解答。所以我三不五时会把自己想到的谜语写出来然后通过警方递到他手里，那些谜语里甚至藏着些刁难的意味。他却依然嘴角带着温和的笑意去解迷，解开后会愉快地朝我一笑，那大概就是他特有的表达自信与骄傲的方式了。

我不停地写着谜题，他便不停地解。我们表达对对方的重视方法很奇怪，就像他总爱追逐于我身后，这只不过是我们的游戏方式罢了。

工作时我们从不互相打扰，各自忙碌。但偶尔目光相交时我们都能读懂对方眼里的快乐和赞许。我们喜欢互相下套并用尽千方百计诱使对方上当出丑，却也永远不会下狠手置之于死地。

即使曾经作为对手我们也毫无保留地信任着彼此，何况我们还是朋友，更是恋人。

可是现在，他除了思考，其他什么都没办法剩下。

回去时我一直低着头不说话，白马主动过来拍拍我的肩膀，“没事。”

我抬眼看他，还是那副不愿意让人担心的笑容。再看看他提着的那一口袋药，我没来由也笑起来，喂白马，没想到你居然变成大病号了。

他扬了扬手，说，为了能多陪你几年，这些东西再怎么也要吃下去啊。我想自己大概一副天都快塌下来的表情，不然白马也不会说后面安慰性质的话。

“黑羽君是知道霍金的。我有个最伟大的病友，”他说，“霍金写出了时间简史，和ALS共同生活了四十多年。不奢求多了，只要不放弃，我想自己至少能活一半的时间。”

我说，不要骗人了，哪有这么容易。

白马转过身子抱住我，“黑羽君，别哭。”听他这么说，我抬手往脸上一抹，发现袖子全打湿了。

我们总要相信奇迹的不是吗。

他说。

不能再露出那种泄气样，无论好坏都要向前看。

  


  


05.

  


我无声地叹了一口气，接着又向后翻了一页，但这页开头并没有标注日期。或许是父亲忙中出错忘记了，又或许是他已经没有多余的心思来遵循格式了。

  


白马的情况恶化得很快，才过去大半年的时间，他已经无法自如行走，只能靠撑双拐才能勉强站立。

即使如此他还是非常抗拒我的搀扶或是坐上轮椅。

黑羽君，让我再多体会一下靠自己双脚站在地面上的感受吧。

他斜倚在门廊遮雨棚的柱子边，这句话被艰难的喘息打散成好几个部分，我清楚地看见一滴汗从他的鬓角滚落进脖子下方的衣领中。

那滴汗刺得我双眼发涩，我连忙转过身告诉他自己准备出门采购今天的食材，在确定白马看不到我的脸那瞬间用力眨眨眼皮好让眼泪不至于掉下来。

换鞋时我照例叮嘱他很多“如果快递到了就让他放在门外”“实在太累就原地坐下不用担心弄脏衣服”这类的话，虽然知道白马不会太勉强自己，但我仍然忍不住会在独自出门，和他短暂分开的这段时间里挂心。我好像变得有些婆妈了。

用最快速度买好东西飞奔回家，开门同时我朝屋里喊了好几声白马的名字却没得到回应。那个时刻我忽然觉得自己周围的空气像被抽干般窒息，等慌张到几乎连滚带爬地冲进室内，发现他只是坐在门廊上望着天边的远方出神时，我松了一口气，随即靠在拉门上瘫软着滑坐到了地上。

听到身后的响动，白马才惊醒般回过头。他看着我，表情一开始有些困惑，接着就明白过来发生了什么事。“抱歉……我好像发呆太久了，没听见你叫我。”

望着他歉意的笑容，我用手掌撑起身子，靠膝盖挪到他的身旁，然后伸出手臂将他紧紧环住。我的额头顶在他暖融融的柔软发丝里，鼻尖是熟悉的他的气息。还好还好刚才我脑子幻想出的那些坏透的场景一个也没发生，只有抱着的白马探是真实存在的。

“没关系白马，没关系。”我像个白痴般翻来覆去只会说这一句话。

“以后你叫我的名字，我一定回答，”可能是我颤抖得太过明显，他用手掌一下一下抚过我的后背试图安慰我，“别哭。”

在他说出后两个字时我猛然抬头，凑到他眼前，说：“我才没哭！”接着我顺势碰了碰他的嘴唇，还给他一个笑脸，“说好不掉眼泪了，快斗大人可不会失信。”

腻歪过后我站起来，准备回头收拾刚才撒了一路的瓜果蔬菜，同时我听到白马轻声地问：“黑羽君，今年的樱花快开了吗？”

不等我回答，他又说：“找机会叫上工藤君和服部君，一起去赏樱吧。”

……原来已经又到樱花开放的季节了。

在我全然忘记日期的这段时间里，白马只能靠每天数着日子，仰头看那一方狭小的天空里日出日落云卷云舒来打发时光。

好。

扑克脸是我最擅长的招式，我面不改色笑嘻嘻地说唉呀仔细一算已经好久没跟那两个家伙联系了，等吃过午饭我就骚扰他们去。

只是我把食材丢进厨房水池低下头的瞬间，一滴浑圆的水珠正好咚的砸进下水口处。

看样子水龙头该换了。我使劲拧了拧开关，另一只手用力抹了抹脸上。

我不会再哭了。

  


白马坐到餐桌前，将手中那把大小不一的各色药物全数塞进嘴里，再和着水仰头吞下，纵使我每天都看他重复这个流程，仍会感觉咽喉一阵紧缩。

“会疼吗。”

我忍不住拿指尖点点他的脖颈。

白马轻轻摇头，左手抓住我的手指拉过去贴在他的脸侧，偏过头吻在我的手腕内侧。“没关系的，已经习惯了。”

他温热的鼻息扑在皮肤上，我却像被烫到般刷一下站起来。

“好啦好啦我去端菜，再磨蹭可就都凉了。”

再多等一秒钟我就怕被他看见我转红的眼眶。

  


他捏住筷子的右手在发抖。

那根青菜似乎有自己的意识，每次都会从筷子间溜出去。

他用眼神制止了我试图帮忙的举动。

  


没关系的。

这是半年以来最频繁从白马嘴里说出来的句子。

没关系的，黑羽君，请把我当做普通人看待。

我不是易碎品。

  


最终我们将赏樱的日期定在了工作日。

一开始白马并没打算将病情告知那两人，但去警局提交报告时正巧被服部撞见。

服部看着病历上那刺眼的名词，沉默地跟白马握了握手，又拍拍他的后背。“需要帮忙的时候随时联系我。”

白马微笑地向他点头，还是那副波澜不惊的模样。他说，一定，谢谢你服部君。

接着就是音讯全无的大半年。

  


服部知道的事情工藤必然也会知道。

接通电话后工藤并没有提前开口，等我讲明后他简短地嗯了一声。“我会带上家人一起来。”

我说那好呀，去年你的婚礼我们都没参加，实在不好意思。

他笑了笑，还没说话，我就听见模糊的女声问道：“是谁来电话了，新一？”

工藤似乎将手机拿到一边，听筒与衣服摩擦刺啦作响。“黑羽邀请我们一同去赏樱。”

过了一会他对我说：“小兰她……怀孕了，正好想出门散心。”

我连忙道三声恭喜，继服部之后我们这个四人组又有一人即将步入傻爸爸殿堂了。

我真替他们感到开心。

  


而服部和工藤完全是两个极端，接起电话后他大着嗓门向我问好：“哟黑羽——最近你们如何？”

关西人说话天生自带快活的气氛，我和坐在一旁的白马都忍不住勾起嘴角。

“挺好。过几天去赏樱吧，我已经跟工藤约好了。”我说，“哦对了，记得带上你家小姑娘啊！”

服部哈哈大笑，回答一定一定。接着就碎碎地向我们讲起他女儿最近又发生了什么趣事，炫耀之情透过手机信号都能将我们淹死。

他一定要我把手机拿给白马，说必须严厉批评这家伙一直不与他联系这种毫不顾兄弟情谊的行为。

白马与他寒暄两句，随后果不其然又开始互损。看着他嘴角的弧线，我心中发酸，像又看见了少年时期那个意气风发的英伦侦探。

  


  


06.

  


约定那日的天气相当好，早上起床我拉开窗帘的刹那，阳光便挤进来将整个卧室都照得敞亮通透。

白马扶着窗框安静地看向外边，碧色长空投进那双红色眼眸里，化成一汪清澈的水。随后他将双拐夹在腋窝之下，有些迟缓地转过身来。“出发吧。”

或许刚才他想起了华生。

  


病情明确后我们便将华生托付给了婆婆，那只聪明的鹰在出门前死命地拿头去顶白马的脸颊。

那时他已经显露出初期症状，医生特意嘱咐不许承担重物。但最后白马还是戴上手套，让华生站到了他的手臂上。

他绷直了后背，试图控制手部的颤抖。

白马以前额抵上华生的头顶，另一只手缓慢地抚摸着它的羽毛。

“去吧华生，去吧。”他的声音很低，像是安抚华生，又像在为自己下决定。

我知道他从来是个要强的人。若非病情来势汹汹，他绝不会将自己一手喂养长大的华生托给别人照顾。

婆婆离开后我担忧地望向他，但他反而给了我一个宽慰的笑容。

“黑羽君，现在开始我完整地属于你了。”

就连我很久以前冲他抱怨“你到底要我还是华生”的玩笑话，白马都记得一清二楚。

渐冻症果真不会影响病人的心智。

多么残忍。

  


这件事服部与工藤未曾向家人透露，只说白马是受了严重的伤，恢复期需要拄拐。但事实却与之相反，他还在不断地向更坏的境地滑去。

因白马行动不便，服部自告奋勇先去抢占最佳赏樱点。

到达目的地后，我们沿着无人的公园大路缓慢地向里走去。春风和煦，花香恬淡，时间仿佛都快凝固。

在开得最繁茂的樱树之下，服部一家早已将野餐布铺开。看见我们走来，服部直起身子大力挥舞着双臂表示迎接。服部和叶与工藤兰这对中学时期就一直交好的闺蜜正坐在一旁咬耳朵，似乎正说到有趣处，两个美丽女人笑作一团。

此时兰的小腹已微微隆起，拉住和叶的手覆在上面，没一会和叶就惊喜地捂住嘴说好像被小宝宝踢了一下。

“错觉吧，明明四个月后才会有胎动。”

在妻子面前工藤总是有些不解风情，兰朝他冷哼表示不屑后，说：“新一你明明很高兴，为什么不会直说呢！”

白马说工藤君从以前开始就这样，只好辛苦兰小姐你了。这时候服部突然与他意见高度统一，在一旁帮腔作势，共同挤兑起工藤来。

工藤百口莫辩满脸通红，我们看着他哈哈大笑。

我多希望时间真的在那一刻凝固。

“白马叔叔，你的腿受伤了吗？”

上次见服部的女儿，她还是个蹒跚学步的小家伙，现在已经到了幼儿园的年纪，时间总是不经意间就飞速消失在看不见的地方。

小姑娘念叨着“痛痛飞走”，还心疼地用手轻柔地摸了摸白马的小腿。

白马愣怔片刻，抬手揉了揉她的头顶。“嗯，不过你刚才的魔法已经把我治好了。谢谢你，小小姐。”

事实证明白马不论到了哪个年龄都是万恶的女性杀手。小姑娘呆呆地看着他的笑容，接着欢呼跑着一头扎进和叶怀里。“妈妈，白马哥哥说我会魔法，你看！”

连称呼都变了，白马果真是个祸害。

祸害遗千年，是好事。

  


分道扬镳前工藤告诉我们，他已经拜托那位药理天才宫野志保尝试研发特制药，他要我们不能放弃希望。

而服部再次抓住我，要我一定看顾好白马。“你是最了解他的人了——唉，总感觉都还是昨天的事，他一定要抓住KID，还总瞧不起我的推理。多保重啊，黑羽。”

我会的，我们一直都在努力。

大风刮起一阵凶猛的樱吹雪，铺天盖地的粉白花瓣里我眼前什么都看不清楚。

  


黑羽君，曾经我想过要和你共同抚养一个孩子成人。

我坐上驾驶位拉上车门后，听到副座白马用梦呓般的声音这样说。

系安全带的手顿住，我看向他，他却在看窗外，似乎被满天的花瓣迷住。

那还不简单吗。

我故作轻松地回答他，等你病情稳定下来，何止一个，我们可以去领养一个足球队的小孩。

我听到他轻轻的笑声。

回到家后白马脱力般靠在玄关墙壁上坐了很久，我伸手扶他时，他不再拒绝。

“黑羽君，还是准备一副轮椅吧。拜托你了。”

我看着白马，他的唇角还是那个十年如一日弧线，我却什么话也说不出来。

  


白马在凌晨时分突然发起烧来。

自从生病以来他清减太多，体质也大不如前。但我没料到竟然真的到了一阵风就能刮倒的地步。

手忙脚乱喂他吃下退烧药，我又去端了盆温水想替他擦掉一身的冷汗。

毛巾贴上小腹时，我的手被他抓住。“黑羽君……不用了。”

我以为他是因为高热才不断喘气，但当我视线下移注意到某些变化时，才猛然醒悟过来。

出自本能的生理需求在此时让他尴尬又无措。

到此刻我才意识到，无论是出于保护他的缘故，或是自尊心作祟。我们已经很久没有做出过分亲密的举动了。

“不要回避我，白马。”我直直地看向他。

“我没有……”

我不等他申辩，俯身堵上了他的嘴。唇舌纠缠间，我用一只手握住了他滚烫的下身，半跪在床边替他纾解。

这可能是我这辈子最痛苦的一次接吻。

我粗暴地绞住他的舌头，不给机会让他逃开。我知道只要白马能说话，他就可以找出一万个理由击败我。从中学时期开始他就总是如此，把我惹得一蹦三尺高，反而还被老师赶出教室罚站。

我吻得忘记呼吸，回过神时胸腔已经憋气到快要炸开。呼哧呼哧换气的时候，满眶的泪水还是从我紧闭的眼皮缝隙中漏出去，滚落到白马满脸都是。

或许他也在哭，只不过没有发出声音。

黏稠的体液沾得我一手都是，发泄过后白马安静地躺在床上，并不说话，视线追着我一刻也不离开。

“你别想再把我推开。”

洗过手后我替他掖好被角，又在满是虚汗但已明显降温的额头上印下一个吻。

  


  


07.

  


X月X日

白马回了英国。他的母亲亲自来日本接他。

他的病情一再加重，我们还是没有等到期望里的奇迹。

在我们咬牙坚持将近一年后的今天，他终于还是被接回了英国。

我推着白马走出院门的时候，他母亲的车已经在路边等候很久。看到我时她礼节性地点头示意，我这才明白白马那些优雅的行事风格究竟来源于何处。

“这段时间小探麻烦你了。”她接过轮椅扶手后说。虽然口头上是感谢，但我知道她并没有接受我的存在。

又到了盛夏，白马却因为无法行走，腿上搭了一条厚重的羊绒毯。那算是我送给他留作纪念的礼物。

他喊了我一声，向我吃力地抬起手。

就在他母亲不赞同的目光中，我把左手递给了他。

他颤抖轻缓地摩挲着我的指关节，随后在我无名指处深深地吻下去。

“白马，你多保重。”

无法随行将他送到机场，我只能在家门口向他道别。

汽车发动后我转身头也不回地进了家门，不愿意给他留下太多负担。

但我立刻就后悔了。

当我再打开门追出去时，街道尽头却连那辆车的影子也没留下。

去年春末时我们一同在后院栽下一棵樱树，那时我告诉白马，这样将来就不必大费周章也能够赏樱。不过要到它长大开花，会是一个漫长的过程。

他说没关系，只要和我在一起，无论多久都好。

可现在那棵樱树仍然是一副营养不良随时可能夭折的模样，种树的人却离开了这个家。

房子好空。原本我们计划好将来要做好多事一起买下的大房子，又只剩下我一个人。

我的拼图就这样突兀地少了一片。

我终于有能够坐下好好写一篇日记的时间，但我提起笔却不知道该写点什么。

  


  


眼底有些干，似乎是用眼过度。我连忙合上父亲的日记本，使劲眨了眨眼，看向窗外。

这之后他似乎不再记日记，但我又对白马先生之后的事情牵肠挂肚，这种感觉像故事刚达到高潮作者却突然宣布永久封笔。

我只想知道他们的故事是否能画上一个圆满的句号。

于是我拨通了之前服部先生留的号码。

“你已经知道了？”

果然同父亲描述相差无几，电话接通后服部先生单刀直入地问道。

“是的。但我想请教您一个问题，父亲是怎样和白马先生联系的呢？”

“哈哈哈哈，还不错啊小伙子。”他爽朗地笑起来，“你父亲把电子邮箱的账号留给我，但密码要靠你自己去猜了。等我发给你。”

不一会我便收到了服部先生传来的短信，以我对父亲的了解，他的密码有时候并不那么难猜……

试到第三次时我成功登录，进入主页一看满眼全是他和同一个账户的往来邮件。

看来他们并非就此断了联系，我心中有些欣慰。

按时间看最初的联系相当频繁，一天几封有时甚至多达两位数，但越靠近现在，邮件的数目越发的少了。

看来那时候渐冻症已经严重影响到白马先生的打字能力。

挑了靠中部位置的一封发件点开，我看到加粗加大的几个字——“白马你这个大白痴”，似乎父亲大吼的声音同时也在耳边响起。

  


“白马你这个大白痴！

“你不打一声招呼来看我表演就算了，竟然还打算趁我没注意就悄悄溜走。是我的表演已经失去吸引你的能力了是吗？

“我复出后的首场魔术秀选在伦敦，这样明显的暗示我不信你看不明白。

“我一直在等你出现。

“你控制电动轮椅逃跑的样子真是太没风度了，看到你就方寸大乱连谢幕演出都顾不上的我更是丢尽了脸。

“你是不是该登门向我郑重道歉。

“如果我没有看见你，你是不是真的就打算在远处看上一眼就毫不留情地走了？

“我追过去抱住你的照片已经传得满大街都是，你以后别想摆脱「黑羽快斗」这个烙印了。

“你们英国人的报纸头条真会写，你记得看附件里的扫描件，原件我就好好珍藏了。

“所以你明白了吗，我不会因为你全身都不能动就嫌弃你。就算你眼歪口斜变成丑八怪，你也还是我的白马探。

“我想经常与你见面。”

  


这样看来，父亲至少还和白马先生见过一次。只是不知道白马先生如何答复他。

我翻到对应的回信。

  


“黑羽君，抱歉，之前是我没有考虑你的感受。

“你的毯子很好用。

“那条新闻我已经回应过了。我不希望你承受过多来自外界的压力，所以对外宣布我们是多年的老友，如果你认为不妥，我会再去联络报社公布我们之间的关系。

“我也很想你。”

  


跨越两个大洲的越洋邮件交流一直持续了四年多，大部分内容都是父亲和白马先生的闲话日常。但直到某一封信，这场对话戛然而止。

我犹豫是否要点开那封信。

  


  


08.

  


黑羽君：

  


见字如面。

这里所有的内容，都是我请人代写的。

我设置了定时发送，当你收到这封信时，我应该已经被埋进了泥土中。

声带肌肉的萎缩使我已经无法完整念出一个长句，请原谅我无法留下音频。

回到英国后我加入了一个渐冻症研究机构，还做了苏格兰场的顾问。

最开始时我也想过为什么上天对我如此不公，也曾经辗转反侧彻夜难眠。但我逐渐想通这件事，或许我的身体不再活动自如，幸好思维仍旧灵活。

我还能将所有的知识留给他人，希望这能帮助世界更好一些。

生命总有尽头，至少在死亡来临前，我能多做些好事。

我很高兴，能拥有你这样优秀的爱人。我也很遗憾，过去快乐的日子为什么不能再多一些。

初见你时我已经对你心动，这件事我好像一直没有告诉过你。但不管是白色礼服，还是普通便服，在我看来，你都同样的好看。

很多时候我梦见回到高中时代，梦里我还可以自由地追在你的身后，天台的风似乎依然刮在耳边，探照灯打在你身上宛如舞台正中。

曾经我因为不想看你独自背负重担甚至为此受伤，执意要去帮助你，现在想来这样冲动的行为没有给你造成困扰，实在是太好了。

我是你优秀的对手吗？是你合格的帮手吗？

我曾说你的魔术是一叶障目的小把戏，其实我非常爱看你的这些“小把戏”。我爱你的手指，你的笑容。表演魔术时的你，身上有光。

我一直在追你的光。

近年你常来伦敦看我，私心里我却仍然觉得不够。看来我确实是个自私的人。

我很后悔不能再多陪你走一程，只希望有我的那二十年不会令你感到枯燥。

我知道你一直爱哭，就不要强迫自己忍住。请尽情地发泄出来，如果起风了，那一定是我还在你身边。

只是从前我向你许下的诺言，已经来不及一个个去完成了。

在遥远的未来，我们必定会再次相见。

  


  


你永远的，

白马探

  


  


09.

  


最近我终于下定决心，要去福利院领养一个孩子。

已经四十岁的独身男人，家庭条件优沃，无任何不良嗜好，完美贴合每一项领养人规定。

再加上国际著名魔术师的头衔，福利院院长自然无比欢迎。这个和善的女人希望能借我的影响力让这些无依无靠的孩子尽快找到一个家，恨不得敲锣打鼓来迎接我。

她的介绍全被我当作了耳旁风，我只注意到其中一个正在看书的男孩。

心念一动，我走过去蹲在这个黑发黑眼的男孩面前，想要打听他的名字。

“嘁，狐狸大叔。”男孩不屑道。

我挠了挠脸，难道我已经老得连扑克脸都装不好，连小孩子都骗不过了吗。

“信之，之前教你的礼节又忘记了吗！”院长训斥他。

看起来不太笨，应该会跟我合得来。

我突然回忆起白马回伦敦的前一晚。

那天夜里有烟火表演，我推着他在后院乘凉时偶尔能从被印得时明时暗的天空窥见些边角，大部分时间却只是听见燃放烟花时的嘭嘭炸响。

“抱歉黑羽君，害你没办法出门。”他仰头看着片瓦间狭小的天空，趁烟火炸开后安静的间隙对我说。

他时常道歉，我却不知道该如何是好。若是阻止他这样说，或许憋闷在心中会令他更加难过。

我做出不屑的模样告诉他，我才不愿意去那人挤人的地方凑热闹，两个人在家里我可以待一辈子。

后半句是真话。

那天的天气好到没有一丝云，至此之后我再未见过那样清晰闪耀的行星带。

为了不让他继续道歉，我指着银河夸张大叫：“白马你看，今晚的星星也格外亮呢！”

闻言他顺着我指出的方向望过去。

“很美。”白马喃喃，随即他的视线转向我，他的双眼在群星映照下闪烁着光彩。

“大多数恒星本身或许早已湮灭，但星光仍然跨越宇宙的距离到达地球……存在并非永恒，若是能留下哪怕分毫的用处，这个奔向死亡的过程就赋有意义。”

“死亡并非痛苦，它只是自然存在的一部分罢了。”

“不用太过牵挂我，黑羽君。”

记忆中他的笑脸在烟火明灭间有些模糊不清。

我想起小时候看过的银河铁道之夜，只是不知道现实是否真正存在那样一班通向死后彼岸的列车。

  
曾经很长一段时间我都无法释怀他瞒着我做出安乐死的选择，就连通知也是等一切尘埃落定后才以定时邮件的方式发送到我的邮箱。

他永远那么的决绝且温柔，生前身后都在替我考量。他知道我绝不接受这个决定，如果第一时间告知，我会毅然与他同行。

我以为自己这辈子都不会原谅他，但当某年我发现种在后院那棵细弱的樱树第一次开花时，却发现我根本做不到。

我爱他，一如从前。

几年前我建立了一个渐冻症援助个人基金，虽然做不到太大改变，但也算完成了一个心愿。

领养一个孩子，是第二个心愿。

我从来没有梦见过他。我宁愿白天清醒时，每每记起他都会难过到心脏蜷缩，也不想一场梦后就放下一切忘了他的模样。

我也从未去他的墓碑前祭拜。我只是个纯粹的胆小鬼。

只希望未来能够重逢。

  


  


10.

  


思前想后，当年父亲领养我的原因，或许是看到我手里捧了一本福尔摩斯探案集。

但那时我不过是不懂装懂，即使真的有些小聪明，放在他和白马先生这样跌宕起伏的人生经历前，也变得平平无奇。

整理完父亲所有遗物后，我找到一张写着地址的字条。随后我立刻写材料申请英国签证，一番波折后好歹还是来到了这个大西洋的岛国领土之上。

按照地址我来到一处公墓，仔细寻找后终于在某个安静的角落找到了那个人的墓碑。

墓碑很干净，放着不少鲜花，看来他留下的东西帮助过不少人。

我把父亲的缩小彩色照片和一束玫瑰并这张背后写有“必定再见”的纸条放在墓碑旁边，终于完成了这场相隔四十多年的再会。

突然起了一阵大风，四周的树木被吹得沙沙作响。

沙子迷了我的眼，等我能够再看清事物时，那张纸条早被吹得没了踪影。

他们一定重逢了。

  


  


  


  


-END-


End file.
